


A Star and His Heart

by Casandravus



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously - I think?, Fluff and pining, GET YOUR FLUFF AND PINING HERE, Listen I saw the Multi Rev AU and I Hyperfixated, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandravus/pseuds/Casandravus
Summary: Despite all of them supposedly being the same person, each Revali had his own quirks.Link had developed a soft spot for the Revali who wore his hair in a longer, singular braid and carried honesty like it was a piece of his heritage.
Relationships: Link/Revali
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	A Star and His Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zzariyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzariyo/gifts).



> I saw zzariyo's Multi Rev AU on Tumblr and I absolutely lost my shit at how sweet the Single Braid clone is toward Link. That's it, that's the fic.

Despite all of them supposedly being the same person, each Revali had his own quirks. There was one who was nocturnal. There was one who was right-handed. There was one who actually considered _Sidon_ his best friend (which utterly confused the Zora prince). There was one who forewent the Rito armor and braids, opting for casual clothes, dark eye glasses, and the _dumbest_ looking bun in any dimension.  
  
(That one, nicknamed Bozai, had made _every other Revali_ nearly become a misandrist.)  
  
None of them could replace Star - the original Revali, so nicknamed because of the star-shaped sticker Link had put on his armor - of course, but… Link had developed a soft spot for the Revali who wore his hair in a longer, singular braid and carried honesty like it was a piece of his heritage.

It was _that_ Revali - one of the few left without a nickname - who reached out in kindness when the stress made him want to pull his hair out. It was _that_ Revali who, despite incurring the wrath of all others, found Link and _talked with him_ instead of putting up a stupid front.  
  
It was that Revali who sat beside him now, twirling his braid rather nervously around his fingers. “Hello, Link.”  
  
“Hi.”  
  
“Star doesn’t know I’m talking to you. Usually I tell him, or try to, but this is about all of us, so I didn’t want to.”  
  
Link nodded. “I understand. What’s up?”  
  
“It’s going to be hard for me to disappear. I know Purah and Zelda haven’t figured out the glitch that caused this mess to begin with, but I… We… Star,” he gestured toward the castle, where the multiple Revalis were sheltered for the time being, “We have - he has, I have? - so many feelings that have been buried deep down for years. It’s been such a _relief_ to not have to hide as much.”

“You’re worried about something,” Link said with a knowing expression. “Related to Star, since you’re avoiding him. Right?”

RevalI flinched. “When this is all over, will he go back to the way he was before the Calamity? All bluster and sorrow and rage? I don’t know if his - our - you know what, I’m going to just refer to it all as _his_ from this point... I don’t know if he’ll be able to handle it.”

Link’s eyes widened. “What do you mean by that?”

He sighed. “There are so many wounds, so many scars. He’s a lot like you in that way.”

“Eh?”

“Beneath the front you both put on lies a bruised and tender heart.”  
  
“I - _**listen** _ \- how dare you call me out like that?” Link asked, half shocked and half joking.

Revali laughed as he fixed his braid. It was nice to see Link flustered, to sit with him and hear him speak. Sure, he was attractive when he’d been silent, but when he opened up, he was _beautiful_ . It really was a shame that Star was missing out for embarrassment; not that Revali could blame him, he’d been through a lot, but it was still... Regretful. He was really missing out on a gem of a man - one that Revali himself wanted to cherish, but wouldn’t be able to for very long.  
  
He had a feeling Zelda and Purah would figure out the glitch soon, and he kind of hated it.

“You were trying to tell me something the other day,” Link’s voice broke Revali from his thoughts. “Before Star nearly took you out with a bat…”

Ah. Yes. This Revali had made the impulsive decision to tell Link what Star and most of the clones _really_ felt about him. He had almost finished when Link pushed him out of the way and met said bat with a traveler’s sword. They dueled for close to an hour, being evenly matched despite Star’s weaker skill with two-handed weapons. All the clones - even Bozai - had stopped what they were doing to watch the fight. “I probably shouldn’t have said anything. I’m not sorry though.”

It was Link’s turn to laugh. “I didn’t think you would be. I was just wondering if you were going to finish what you wanted to say.”

Revali shook his head ruefully, tying off his braid. “It isn’t worth the fallout. Star was _furious_.”

Link put his head on Revali’s shoulder. “It was a good fight though…” he yawned. “Let’s just sit here for a little while.”

So that’s where Star found them. Sitting on a bench just outside Hyrule Castle, with Link dead asleep on his clone’s shoulder.

“I wasn’t about to tell him no,” Revali whispered, staying still. “He’s _exhausted_.” 

Star moved to the other side of the bench, eyes softening at Link’s sleeping face. When he looked up, his own eyes stared back at him darkly. 

“So what will you do, when we’re all gone? Will you go back to the way things were, or will you let him still see you, now that he’s seen everything you are?”

Star’s feathers rose and he blinked. “I - “  
  
“He loves you, you know,” Revali sighed. “I’m actually a touch jealous about it.”  
  
“He _what_?”

“You heard what I said. Even though we’re all your clones - different aspects of you with some quirks, but still - it’s _you_ .”  
  
Star ran.  
  
Revali smiled sadly, placing his cheek against the top of Link’s head.  
  


* * *

Star found comfort in the biting cold rolling through his feathers. His landing atop the Dueling Peaks was a bit rough, but he couldn’t be bothered to care at the moment. If what his heart -

(because really, that’s what the Single Braid clone was, as loathe as he was to admit it)

-had told him was true… It would change everything.

He placed a hand over the sticker that’d given him his nickname. All this time, he’d wanted Link to _see_ him and the skills he’d worked so hard to master… Perhaps he’d gotten his wish after all, even in an extremely inconvenient (absolutely obnoxious!) way.

Sure, Single Braid was one hell of a brown-beaker but it had stirred something in Star to see Link sleeping against his clone. Beneath the rivalry and petty insults… He wanted what Single Braid had managed to find so easily. 

  
_He’s seen everything you are_.


End file.
